


He Can Train His Blade, But He Can't Train His Bladder

by OmoTrashy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Public Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, switching point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoTrashy/pseuds/OmoTrashy
Summary: Felix backs himself into a corner with his stubbornness and competitive nature. After a too-long training session and an impromptu sparring session gone wrong, he has a humiliating accident in front of his classmates.Byleth is there to get him out of the public gaze, and to give him a welcome distraction.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 39





	He Can Train His Blade, But He Can't Train His Bladder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Three Houses Kink Meme.  
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> The original prompt was: "Felix Omorashi. +He's with someone else which led to humiliation  
> +Comfort scene turns to fucking. Just strip felix out of his pride and wet clothes man."  
> The original requester didn't specify a ship, so I decided to go with Byleth, because I could see Felix being especially humiliated by wetting himself in front of his professor.
> 
> Note: This takes place Pre-TS, but after Felix's 18th birthday

_Another swipe. Another jab._

  
Felix continuously swung his sword with focus and precision. The training grounds filled with the sound of wood on wood from the continued blows of Felix’s training sword against a beaten-down training dummy.

  
_Faster. Hone in on the enemy’s weak point before he can move to defend himself. Strike first before he can strike you down._

  
Felix mentally urged himself onward, motivating himself to continue the same attack patterns he’d been practicing for...a few moments? An hour or two? He’d certainly been at this for a while, drilling himself until attacking became second nature and his body moved seamlessly from one strike to the next. His body was probably becoming tired, but Felix was convinced that if he focused his mind wholly on his training, he wouldn’t be bothered by any physical signs of fatigue. This sort of thing was mind over matter, after all.

  
Despite his “mind over matter” mantra, there was one physical sensation that was creeping up on him. It grew stronger through each repetition, until it occupied permanent space in his mind, interfering with his focus on his training.

  
Felix needed to pee, and it was starting to make him physically uncomfortable.

  
He hesitated before attacking the training dummy again, Perhaps it was time for a break.

  
Felix shook his head, disappointed with himself for entertaining the idea.

  
_Don’t be ridiculous. In a real battle, the enemy won’t back down just so you can take a potty break._

  
Felix mentally chastised himself. It was true that swiping at a dummy in the academy’s training grounds was a far cry from a real battle. He’d seen enough real battles to be aware of this.Perhaps he could “take it easy”, as some of his allies seemed perfectly fine with doing during their “free” days. But who was Felix to do exactly what the others were doing? He would be damned if he let himself slack off and let anybody get the best of him in a duel.

  
His bladder throbbed. Felix stopped, his sword suspended in the air mid-swing. It seemed that in ignoring the issue, he’d allowed it to get truly bad.

  
_Then again, I need to make sure I’m in peak physical condition if I’m to make the most of my training._

  
Felix’s mind whirled. His focus was broken, and now his mind was consumed with the debate of the simple question of whether to take a bathroom break or not.

  
If he took a break to pee, he might be tempted to take care of other physical needs, like resting his legs or getting something to eat. If he sat down to rest, he’d be so tempted to not get back up. Eating in the middle of training would make him full and sluggish, and he’d have to take a much longer break than intended. By the time he returned to the training grounds, his preferred training area, in the corner of the room and far away from others, might be taken. The grounds might even be too full with other students to give Felix the space he needed to train freely, and he had no desire to train with others breathing down his neck.

  
However, he would have to go eventually. If left unchecked, his bladder would continue to fill. And what would he do as that happened? Continue training, unfocused and making mistakes? Until he had no choice to dash off to the bathroom, so far gone that his desperation was evident to his peers?  
Felix’s mind was made up. If he was going to need to take a bathroom break anyway, he may as well go now and nip this in the bud. His bladder throbbed, as if to protest the irony of the fact that the time to “nip this in the bud” had long passed, and Felix had to resist the urge to cross his legs and squirm where he stood.

  
He was about to put away his training sword when he noticed a familiar figure.

  
“Professor.” Felix said, acknowledging him. Just how long had his teacher been standing there, watching him? Had he seen his routine getting sloppy as his full bladder grew distracting? Had Felix been of weaker constitution, he may have blushed at the thought.

  
“Felix. How did I know that this was where you’d be?” Though the professor’s face remained blank, Felix could swear he detected a hint of humor in his voice.  
“You were looking for me? What for? Don’t tell me you’re finally ready to duel me.” Felix retorted. His bladder throbbed, as if in protest of the thought of more physical exertion.

  
The professor rested his chin in his hand, as if thinking about the offer. Felix resisted the urge to fidget as his bladder continued to throb. His situation was getting worse, and he wished that his professor would hurry and say whatever he needed to say so Felix could excuse himself with grace.  
Finally, his teacher spoke. “We are in the training grounds. There’s no reason why we can’t spar.”

  
Felix laughed in indignation at the irony of it. Of all the times he’d challenged the professor to a duel, this was the one time he finally accepted. “Is that truly why you came here? To fight me?” Felix challenged, curious to see if he could call his teacher on a bluff.

  
The professor shook his head. “I came with the intention of inviting you to tea.” Felix cringed at the thought of putting any more liquid into his body. “But since you’re in the middle of training, I may as well join you. We can still get to know each other better, and you get the benefit of sparring with a real partner instead of a training dummy.” Felix’s eyes widened as the professor walked to the weapons rack and grabbed a training sword for himself.

  
_This can’t really be happening._

  
Felix watched with disbelief as the professor walked to the center of the training grounds and stood in a defensive stance, with his sword positioned at the ready. Out of the corner of his vision, Felix could see other students abandoning their training and gathering around them, eager to watch him and the professor spar. Caspar, Raphael, Petra, Leonie, as well as several students that Felix had seen in passing but had never personally interacted with, were all there. Felix realized that he’d backed himself into a corner with his determination and his words. He’d hyperfocused on his training and put off taking a break for too long, and despite his urgent need, he’d challenged the professor. By some turn of fate, perhaps the goddess herself laughing at him, this was the one time that the professor had actually accepted his challenge.

  
_“I was only joking”_

_  
“Let’s do this later. I’m not feeling my best right now.’_

_  
“I need to take a break first.”_

  
These were all things that Felix could say. This would be the best course of action, and his teacher would certainly be understanding.

  
Instead, Felix took a few steps forward and crouched in a battle stance; with his sword at the ready, his legs wide and his center of gravity low, despite how it _hurt_ to stand like that with so much liquid built up in his bladder, and all he really wanted to do was clench his legs together.

  
“Whenever you’re ready, Felix.” His teacher urged.

  
Some small, oddly rational voice in the back of Felix’s mind told him that he _wasn’t_ ready, that this was a _terrible_ time to be fighting.

  
Felix pushed that thought out of his mind and focused his full attention on the battle. He’d managed through so much of his training with a full bladder. There was no reason why he couldn’t ignore that urge for a bit longer.

  
Felix closed the distance between them and struck first. A quick, straightforward jab at the liver that would be fatal with a real sword, painful and debilitating with a training sword. The professor narrowly dodged it, and Felix’s sword only met the coat which hung from the professor’s shoulders. Felix tightened his core muscles to keep from falling forward as his attack missed. His bladder throbbed painfully, and Felix felt a tiny bit of warmth flow from the tip of his penis.

  
_Ignore it!_

  
Felix chastized himself. In his distraction, he was slow to dodge the professor’s counterattack, a downward swing. The wood of the training sword grazed his shoulder and Felix hissed in pain, knowing from experience that a blow like that would form a bruise later. He felt himself leak again, and he cursed how full he’d allowed his body to become. If he was in peak condition, he would have not only been able to dodge that kind of attack, but also counterattack while the professor made such a wide swing.

  
Before he knew it, the professor struck again. Felix was able to block his attack, but he cursed himself for letting the professor swing at him twice in a row. How was he this much slower than him? Was he really letting his bladder handicap him this much during a duel?

  
_Dodge and parry. Protect yourself from another swipe, from another jab._

  
This was all Felix was really able to do as he struggled with losing battles, both against his teacher and his bladder. A fresh spurt of piss escaped him each time sword met sword, until Felix was sure there was a glistening wet patch on the front of his pants. He...couldn’t go on like this. If this fight continued, he’d completely lose control of his bladder. Or worse, he’d lose this duel with his professor.

  
Felix grit his teeth and steeled himself, urging his body to cooperate for _one_ moment, just long enough to make a final strike. He pushed onward, deflecting the professor’s sword,which he’d been pathetically holding back. He swung high and wide, with the intention of bringing his sword down with enough devastating force to end the duel.

  
He barely saw the professor move. He felt a blow to his abdomen, an area he’d foolishly left open. It was brutal, knocking the wind out of him and making him see stars. He skidded backwards, eventually losing balance and falling squarely on his ass. The force of the blow and the resulting fall shattered any remaining control he had over his body. He felt warmth- no, _heat_ \- it was so much hotter than he could have possibly imagined. He felt hot liquid gush out of him and rapidly spread across his pants, soaking the fabric surrounding his crotch and quickly trailing down between his thighs. His bottom became very warm as the piss began pooling beneath where he sat. It formed a puddle beneath him, which rapidly spread out and turned the dusty dirt to mud.

  
Surprisingly, there was no laughter. The group that had gathered to watch the duel looked on in silent awe at Felix’s plight. Felix could hear the messy sounds of hissing and splattering as his bladder forcefully emptied itself. In the otherwise silent training grounds, these sounds were deafening on Felix’s ears.

  
The professor slowly approached him, lowering his weapon and extending his hand to help Felix up. Somehow, _this_ was the breaking point which brought a hot flush to Felix’s face and a burning indignation which spread across his chest and throat.

  
“Do _not_ patronize me!” he spat, swatting his professor’s hand away and hoisting himself back on his feet, standing proudly on trembling legs. He may have had a...setback with his bladder situation, but the least he could do was finish the duel with dignity.

  
“Ready your weapon! This isn’t over.” Felix demanded. The professor stood unmoving, and had the audacity to look at him with pity. This made Felix’s blood boil. He let out a fierce cry and swung his sword, aiming to give his professor the same blow to the gut that had led to his humiliation.

  
The professor caught his arm, holding him in place with unmovable force. “Felix. We’re done sparring.” He said calmly.

  
Felix stood, panting. His physical exhaustion was catching up to him, and he was unable to free himself from his professor’s grasp. As the boiling rage ringing in his ears receded, he heard the pitter-pattering of liquid steadily hitting the ground. He wasn’t bleeding, was he? No, there was no way. Blunt, wooden training swords couldn’t inflict such a wound. Which could only mean...was he still wetting himself? His bladder neither felt empty nor full, it just felt numb. But a look downward confirmed Felix’s suspicion. The wetness, which had originally been contained to a smaller portion of his pants, now trailed in thick rivulets down the length of both pant legs, and a new puddle was forming where he stood. His eyes followed the trail of wetness. Droplets led up to where he stood, and he saw the original puddle he’d made; it was quite sizable, and Felix was surprised he hadn’t completely emptied his bladder then and there. He’d clearly been holding back for quite some time, and had pushed himself past his body’s limits. But, it was over now. He’d lost both battles.

  
He looked back to his professor, who was looking at him with that damned sympathetic gaze. Stinging tears prickled the corners of his eyes as he felt his pride threatening to break, giving way to the shame of what he’d done to come forth. He was in real danger of crying, at coming undone under the too-kind gaze of his teacher. In one final act of kindness, the professor said:

  
“Let’s get you to the infirmary.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Byleth escorted Felix out of the training grounds as soon as he saw the plight that Felix was in. He only wished that he’d noticed Felix’s need and excused him sooner. Or better yet, he wished that he hadn’t accepted Felix’s challenge to duel in the first place.

  
His reasoning had been that perhaps Felix wasn’t getting enough one-on-one instruction during class time, and that was why he continually challenged him. He’d thought that since both of them had a free day, and since they were in the training grounds anyway, there would be no harm in helping him with additional training.

  
As it turned out, there was, indeed, harm in it. He’d allowed Felix to humiliate himself in front of his peers. Byleth felt awful about that.  
That wasn’t the only thing that Byleth felt awful about. Watching Felix lose control of his bladder, watching his pride wither away as the puddle beneath him grew, had been oddly fascinating to him.

  
Byleth felt terrible about how exciting it had been to see Felix like that.

  
“I don’t need to visit the infirmary.” Felix snapped once they were outside the training grounds. “I need a bath.”

  
Byleth nodded in understanding, but furrowed his brows in confusion when Felix stood still. After a moment Felix spoke again. The biting tone was gone, and there was a hint of vulnerability in his voice.

  
“How...there’s no way that I can walk across the grounds like this. I’m soaking wet.”

  
Byleth nodded again, thinking. There had to be some way he could help Felix. He had a thought, but it was a bit risky, and could upset Felix more...but then again, he couldn’t just make Felix walk back to his dorm building without at least offering to help. “My dorm is closer to the training grounds. I could lend you a change of clothes.”

  
Felix raised his brows. “Don’t you think that would draw attention? Me walking around in your clothes?”

  
“You walking around with wet pants would draw just as much attention.”

  
Felix scoffed indignantly, but didn’t argue that point with Byleth.

Once they were in his room, Byleth made quick work of finding Felix a change of clothes. It wasn’t as if he had a large wardrobe to go through, anyway. Aside from his coat and chestplate, he had a few variations of, simple practical shirts and trousers. Nonetheless, he didn’t mind sparing something from his limited wardrobe to lend to Felix.

  
Byleth had expected Felix to bark at him to leave his own room so he could have privacy to change. Perhaps he was more practical than proud in situations like this. Maybe his pride was already stripped from him. For whatever the reason, Felix began undressing right in front of him, and it was Byleth who struggled to maintain dignity in the situation.

  
“You’re staring.” Felix was quick to point out. “My clothes are wet, I know that. I’m sure I look ridiculous, but could you at least try to not make it so obvious?”  
Byleth shook his head silently. He didn’t think that Felix looked ridiculous. In fact, he thought the very opposite. Something about seeing Felix, one of his strongest and most headstrong pupils, lose a battle with his own body and have a humiliating accident, had been devastating to watch, but also...enticing. It was a shame that there had been other students around. Byleth would have loved to have that view to himself. He would have loved to cast aside all professionalism and hold Felix’s trembling body in his arms as he wet himself, uncaring if he got wet as well.

  
Seeing Felix strip out of his wet clothes was a reminder. Not just of the fact that he’d wet himself, but of how seeing Felix do such a thing had made Byleth want to touch him.

  
“No? What’s the problem, then?” Felix challenged.

  
Byleth shook his head again. Felix didn’t know it, but he surely didn’t want an answer to the question he was asking. These thoughts were wrong and he needed to cast them aside.

  
He and Felix were close in age as it was, and Felix had very recently celebrated his eighteenth birthday. Even if Felix found out about his attraction, returned his feelings, and word of their relations got out, few would frown upon them just on age alone. However, Felix was a student, and Byleth had accepted his role as a teacher. His students seemed to admire him, to rely on him, to look up to him as a trusted mentor and leader. Although Felix wasn’t as vocal with his praise as some of his other students, there was clearly some level of admiration there. More importantly than that, there was _trust._ Felix had seen him as a worthy sparring partner, and had trusted him enough to cross swords with him. He’d trusted Byleth enough to come into his personal quarters and accept his help. And now, Byleth was betraying his trust, coming unraveled at nothing more than the sight of Felix stripped down to nothing but his wet underpants, and deriving sick enjoyment from the fact that Felix had pissed himself.

  
Felix advanced toward him with an accusatory glare. “I want to know what that look in your eye is. Are you looking at me with humor? Belittlement? Disgust?”

  
_Attraction._

  
Byleth thought. He averted his gaze, ashamed. “Disgust...yes. But not with you.”

  
“What? What does that even mean?” Felix asked. He stood his ground, still standing inches away from Byleth. He could hear every breath that Felix took, and could practically feel the heat radiating off of his body. He urged himself not to look downward, fought against the temptation to steal a glance at Felix’s bareness.

  
After a seemingly eternal moment of silence, Felix scoffed and spoke again. “Let me guess. You’re going to say something like, ‘I’m disgusted with myself for failing my student.’ Is that it? Don’t bother. You don’t need to be…vague and sanctimonious just to spare my feelings. Be straightforward with me and face me like a man. If you’re ashamed of me, tell me!”

  
Despite the strength in his words, Felix looked close to tears. He was wearing the same expression he’d worn in the training grounds, the one that had tugged on Byleth’s heartstrings and made him come up with the quick excuse that he needed to get Felix to the infirmary.  
Felix looked like he was on the verge of breaking.

  
Perhaps Byleth needed to match some of the vulnerability that Felix was showing.

  
“I am disgusted with myself. For exactly the reason you said. I’ve failed you, and not just in the way that may seem obvious to you.” Byleth spoke slowly and softly, planning his next words carefully. He felt as if he were at a crossroads, with two choices to make, each having a drastically different outcome. He could take the safe way out, and maybe he’d get out of this situation with some of Felix’s faith in him still intact. Or he could push onward, admit his feelings to Felix, and...Felix would either hate him, or there was some small chance that he’d be receptive.

  
Byleth wasn’t the sort to back down in the face of a challenging situation, and he knew there was nothing to be gained if there was nothing ventured.  
“I’m attracted to you, Felix.”

  
Felix seemed dumbfounded for a moment, before his eyes widened and his cheeks grew red. “Professor! This isn’t the time for jokes.” Felix admonished him.  
“I’m not joking.”

  
“Liar.” Felix furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes with suspicion. “There’s no way you’d be able to look at me that way after seeing what you did.”  
Byleth shook his head, unsure of what he could say to alleviate Felix’s suspicion.

  
“No? Very well. Prove it.” Felix challenged.

  
Words alone weren’t going to clear Felix’s doubts. Action was what he needed to prove his point, and Felix had more or less given him permission.  
Byleth moved fast, closing the distance between them and covering Felix’s lips with his own. Felix made a surprised noise, but his lips were pliant and willing against Byleth’s.

  
Kissing was foreign to him, but he found the power struggle between Felix’s lips and his own to be vaguely reminiscent of battle. Though, unlike battle, there was no consequence in letting his partner gain ground against him. Felix gripped the fabric of Byleth’s shirtsleeves, gaining confidence, and jabbed his tongue into Byleth’s mouth in a way that wasn’t particularly experienced, but was full of curiosity and passion.

  
Byleth liked the pace that Felix was setting. Gaining confidence too, he placed his hand on Felix’s back and trailed it downward as they continued to kiss. He reached Felix’s ass and gave his petite backside a squeeze. The seat of his underpants were still wet, and a wave of hot arousal shuddered it’s way through Byleth’s body. He let out a groan of pleasure and pulled himself away from the kiss, opting to kiss and nibble at the junction of Felix’s neck and shoulder. His lips explored the bare expanse of Felix’s chest, peppering kisses on his neck and shoulders, then his collarbone, then his pecs, pausing to roll Felix’s peaked nipple underneath his tongue. He continued his mouth’s exploration down Felix’s abdomen until he reached the waistband of Felix’s wet underwear. Felix was hard, and his stomach rose and fell with each rapid, gasping breath he took. Despite Felix’s clear physical excitement, Byleth paused to look upward and check on Felix. He met Felix’s eyes and saw an expression of unhinged passion. Felix grasped Byleth’s hair and tugged his face back to his groin, bucking his hips forward and letting out a needy whine.

  
Byleth pulled the remainder of Felix’s clothing down and marveled at the sight of Felix’s cock, framed by dark pubic hair and still glistening with wetness. Byleth breathed in deeply. Felix smelled like sweat and piss, and it was intoxicating. Byleth fondled Felix’s cock carefully and experimentally, and traced a stripe up Felix’s thigh with his tongue. Felix’s skin was tacky with dried piss, and tasted salty and bitter. The taste made Byleth moan aloud.

  
Unable to stand the temptation anymore, Byleth took Felix’s cock as far into his mouth as he could and started messily sucking. More of that intensely salty, bitter taste coated Byleth’s tongue. It was unraveling his last remaining semblance of self-control and sanity. As he bobbed his head, rational thought drifted away, until all he could think about was tasting more of Felix, pleasing Felix, letting Felix use his mouth however he wanted.

  
Byleth glanced upward, his lips still wrapped firmly around Felix’s cock. Through his unfocused vision, he tried to gauge the other man’s expression. Felix looked just as unraveled as Byleth was, and this spurred Byleth on. He gripped Felix’s ass and used the leverage to bob his head faster, taking Felix deeper with every thrust.

  
Byleth didn’t think there was anything particularly skilled about his greedy pawing and suckling at Felix, but before long Felix’s grip tightened in his hair, and he spilled into Byleth’s mouth with little more warning than a grunt. A taste that was eye-wateringly bitter, salty, musky, and intensely _Felix_ coated Byleth’s tongue, and he drank Felix’s seed with fervor.

  
He kept his lips wrapped around Felix until he was sure he was utterly spent, gently lapping at his cock as he came down from his high. When he finally pulled back, he released Felix’s cock from his mouth with a wet _‘pop’_. He gazed upwards with a bleary expression and Felix, though tired as well, offered a hand to help Byleth to his feet.

  
“Alright, you’ve proven yourself. So...what now?” Felix averted his gaze, a hint of uncertainty visible in his eyes. Byleth moved to kiss him again, but Felix blocked him with a hand in front of his mouth. “Absolutely not. Not after where your mouth’s been.” Felix chided him. Byleth instead settled for attacking Felix’s neck with a series of wet, open-mouthed kisses.

  
He wanted Felix. He wasn’t sure how, but he wanted Felix so badly that his body and mind burned with desire. He kissed and touched any expanse of Felix’s body he could in a frenzy, desperate for satisfaction.

  
Felix eventually took pity on Byleth. “You don’t have to build me up again. I’m already satisfied. Just take what you want.” He murmured. He drew back slightly, turned around, and bent at the waist slightly. “This...this is where it goes, right? I must admit, I’m not experienced with this. I’ll leave this to you, my professor.” Felix encouraged him, as if Byleth had any more of an idea how to do this. If Byleth had ever done this sort of thing before, he certainly didn’t remember it. He was as lost as Felix was, but even though he didn’t know how to go about it, he certainly knew what he wanted.

  
Byleth was tempted to insert himself into the tight heat between Felix’s cheeks. He had to restrain himself; although the temptation was strong, he had to remind himself that Felix probably would need a lot of careful preparation in order to take his cock without hurting himself, especially if this was his first time. Byleth didn't have that sort of patience given his current state of arousal, and he didn't have any sort of lube on hand, either.  
He spat on his hand and made quick work of rubbing the slickness along his length, before sliding his cock between Felix's thighs. His muscular thighs were sticky with now-dried piss, leading to some tackiness and Byleth began to thrust between them.

  
_'Its a bit dry. Maybe you should wet yourself again.'_

  
Byleth was so tempted to say. But teasing Felix could be dangerous. On one hand, Felix might get flustered, causing that adorable blush to spread further across his face. But on the other hand, he could lash out at him with that sharp tongue, and if Byleth didn't properly parry his verbal attack, Felix might get angry and leave.

  
Sometime in the near future, Byleth wanted to take the time to "spar" with Felix in that sense. He would sling taunts and teases back and forth with Felix, gaining vantage with every verbal exchange and eventually unraveling him.

  
Byleth wanted to see Felix bare and vulnerable, even more so than he was now. He wanted to further explore the erotic side of him.

  
But at the moment, he really just wanted to cum.

  
And so he pressed on, in pursuit of relief between the soft slide of Felix's thighs. Faster and faster he went, until the force of his hips against Felix's made his ass and thighs violently jiggle, the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, his movements sped up to a rapid pace that became a blur in his vision which was quickly becoming hazy as he lost himself in the sensation, and the low simmer of heat throughout his body became a ravaging flame that was more than his body could hope to endure, and--

  
Byleth came messily between Felix's thighs, raggedly crying out at the intense sensation that danced on the edge of pleasure and pain. It was rare for him to have an orgasm of this intensity, and he blamed Felix pissing himself, or even just Felix, himself, for awakening something within him.

  
“It seems that you’ve enjoyed yourself.” Felix remarked after Byleth came down from high of his intense release. His voice was tired, and had a playful variation of his usual snark. He shimmied off his underpants, which hung loosely around his ankles. They landed on the floor with a wet smack. Felix cringed, as if remembering exactly what events had led up to this. “I must say,” Felix continued as he dressed himself in the spare clothes Byleth had given him, “That training session definitely didn’t go as planned.”

  
“I’m sorry.” Byleth said. It was the only thing he could think to say in response to Felix saying something like that.

  
To Byleth’s surprise, Felix laughed. “Don’t be. Despite what happened, the end result was still enjoyable.” He gathered his discarded wet clothes and balled them up in his arms as inconspicuously as he could. He made his way to the door but then paused, as if to add something. “Besides, now I know just what sort of thing my teacher is weak to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shoot me requests/chat with me on CuriousCat!  
> https://curiouscat.qa/OmoTrashy


End file.
